


Magical Mistakes

by Break_up_this_Crown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Break_up_this_Crown/pseuds/Break_up_this_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Mystique at Hogwarts...Erik is having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kairin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/gifts).



http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v235/Skippy_thefish/Frognetocopy.jpg

[IMG]http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v235/Skippy_thefish/Frognetocopy.jpg[/IMG]

[](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/Skippy_thefish/media/Frognetocopy.jpg.html)


End file.
